Loki
Loki 'is a playable character and supervillain in ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. He serves as the secondary antagonist and later true main antagonist alongside Galactus. Role in the Story After the Silver Surfer's cosmic surfboard breaks apart, Loki, Doctor Doom's right hand, assembles a group of dastardly villains to go in search of the Cosmic Bricks. With it, he plans to help Doctor Doom create his Doom Ray of Doom in which he and the other villains will take over the Earth with and destroy his brother, Thor, and all the other heroes. He is frequently seen carrying out missions give to him by Doom with other villains like Mandarin or Red Skull. Loki did have plans of his own, and he intended to carry them out soon... Loki is later encountered in Asgard in possession of the Tessaract, having taken over. Wolverine, Human Torch, Thor, and Captain America arrive to stop him. He is also seen unleashing the Destroyer from the Asgardian Vault. Loki is fought on this level (level 7) with the Destroyer. Captain America directed the beam shot by the Destroyer into Loki, which allowed Thor to attack the destroyer. Upon the Destroyer's destruction, Loki leaped down from the throne and used his illusion to create several Loki clones, until Wolverine found out through his sense who the real one was, allowing the superheroes to defeat him and capture the Tessaract. Loki escaped and continued to assist Doctor Doom alongside Magneto. After Magneto's defeat, Loki appeared in level 14 in which he was with Doctor Doom in the ultimate showdown against the heroes and even appeared to take control of him once, yet again showing his true motives. Loki did absolutely nothing to help Doom when he was fought, defeated by the heroes, and clobbered into empty space by Thing. Loki revealed his plan to use Doctor "DUMB" to do his bidding and to use the Tessaract and Galactus, who appeared at that very moment. Loki took full control of Galactus and, on his hovercraft, steered him towards the helicarrier, planning to use him for revenge. During the final boss fight, Loki is zipping around on his hovercraft, looking tiny in comparison with Galactus, keeping control over him with his mind control. The heroes need not pay much attention to him, it is Galactus who will dish out the damage here. Once the heroes defeated Galactus, Hulk and Thor leaped out of the giant cake and Hulk-Thor Smashed him into the newly created portal. Loki hurtled through it as well, swearing to return when his hovercraft exploded and the portal closed. In the final cutscenes, Loki, who was now in danger of being eaten by Galactus, asked, "Can't we talk about this?" When Galactus replied with "No", Loki started trembling. It is unknown if he escaped. Upon defeat, Loki and Galactus are unlocked as playable characters, thus ending the main storyline. History Loki has been involved in the events that shaped him into the man he is today even when he was a small child. Transforming Bor, the first king of Asgard, into snow and killing him, a time-traveling adult Loki appeared to his son Odin as Bor's ghost and told him that if he wished to stop being haunted he should adopt the son of a fallen king. Having defeated the Frost Giant king Laufey in mortal combat, Odin took his son, Loki, in as his own and raised him as the brother of his biological son Thor. Unfortunately, it became apparent to Loki as he grew older and more perspicacious that Odin looked upon Thor as his favorite son. These feelings of resentment led Loki first to become the Asgardian God of Mischief, but, over the centuries as his malice increased, Loki started to threaten both Asgard and Midgard (Earth) in his revenge schemes and was retitled the God of Evil. The mortal enemy of Thor, Loki inadvertently created the Avengers through his devious plots and come to lament countless times that he did. Appearance Loki wears his distinctive horned Viking helmet, a green cape, a long gray, gold, and green jacket, a gray-and-green shirt beneath it, a golden collar, a harness buckled at the center of his chest that extends diagonally around his torso, and gray pants. Abilities Given his similarities to his role and appearance in Marvel's The Avengers, Loki carries the '''Cosmic Scepter (powered by Tesseract energy). The following are the abilities he wields with this scepter: *'Ice Beam:' Loki is able to freeze water and/or put out fires using the Casket of Ancient Winters. *'Mind Control:' Loki can control the minds of enemies, putting them into a daze or making them fight against their allies. *'Energy Blast:' Loki can project a burst of energy using the Cosmic Scepter. *'Teleportation:' Loki can teleport through vents, allowing him to reach otherwise inaccessible areas. Trivia *Loki was one of the first characters to be confirmed for the game, along with many others in January of 2013. *His appearance in the game is based on his appearance in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *When Loki stands idle, he hoists his scepter up and leans on it, trying to look cool and relaxed. However, it falls, dropping him to the floor, where he gets back on his feet and angrily picks the staff back up. *Troy Baker had voiced Loki in Ultimate Spider-Man & Avengers: Battle for Earth. *Like his brother Thor, Loki is based on the Norse deity of the same name. *Loki's first special attack is surrounding the enemy with holographic images of himself and bashing him with his staff. *Loki's second special attack is to teleport behind the enemy and spear him with his staff. Gallery Unleash.png|Loki unleashing the Frost Giants upon Asgard Laufeyson.png|Loki using his magic Lokiwtess.png|Loki with the Tesseract Doomray.jpg|With Doctor Doom and the Doomray of Doom LOK.png Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Asgardians Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Minifigures Category:Aliens Category:Bosses Category:Avengers Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Inspired by Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Magic Users Category:Thor Characters Category:Avengers Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers 4 Characters Category:Mind Control Category:Cryokinesis